hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebekah Prentice
Rebekah Prentice is the History of Magic teacher of Beauxbatons Academy. She is the triplet sister of Russel Prentice and Reynaldo Prentice. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Rebekah Faye Prentice was born on October 31,1688 , to Esther Wyler-Prentice and Mikael Prentice. Esther and Mikael were both pureblood wizards, who were both devoted to using dark magic, despite it being illegal. Rebekah had two triplet brothers, named Russel and Reynaldo. Rebekah was the middle triplet, being born three minutes after Reynaldo, and one minutes before Russel. As soon as their kids were born, Esther and Mikael knew they were wizards, and hoped to have all three of them grow up to be like their parents. The Prentice family was formed during the 1600's, when wizards had gone into. They lived in a quiet town, which is known today as Godric's Hollow. At a young age, Rebekah and her siblings learned about magic all of the time, and were given their wands when they were ten. Reynaldo and Russel were tortured to do work for Esther, and if they didn't, they would be spanked by Mikael, and all three of the Prentice children hated Mikael's spankings. Meanwhile, Rebekah did chores with her mother, who was always telling her to try harder, and she did, but she kept insisting it was hard. One night, she asked her mother about why they had to do chores if they had magic, and Esther told Rebekah that if she were to ever start a muggle life, she would have to know things like these, without using magic. Because the Prentice triplets spent all of their time doing chores, they were never properly educated, but Mikael and Esther didn't care about that. Out of the three children Esther gave birth to, Rebekah was the most loyal to her family, but she didn't feel like she was a part of the family, no matter how many times her parents reassured her of this. By the time Rebekah was eleven, she and her brothers received letters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Mikael and Esther refused to allow them to attend Hogwarts, saying the magic they taught was "amateur". When Rebekah and her brothers were twelve, Russel suggested running away, and Rebekah considered this, since she'd been having a hard time growing up. Reynaldo convinced her otherwise, saying that if she stayed, she'd find that man for her. Rebekah was all for romance, and she'd be waiting to find that person she liked for a long time, so she decided to stay. Russel was bitter, and ran away by himself, making Reynaldo and Rebekah concerned. Reynaldo and Mikael went out to find him, and they did not come back for three days. When they did come back, all three of them were bloody, and Russel was unconscious. Russel was punished very harshly by Mikael, and Rebekah and Reynaldo were not allowed to see his punishment. When Rebekah was fifteen, Esther grew overbearingly sick, and died in front of Rebekah's eyes. This left Rebekah feeling heartbroken and alone, even though her brothers were there to comfort her. Mikael was enraged and upset, making Rebekah and her brothers scared. Mikael decided he would not let his family die, so he forced his children to make something called horcruxes, so that they could become immortal. Russel liked the idea of becoming immortal, while Reynaldo didn't, and Rebekah was somewhere in between. The three Prentice siblings created a horcrux once a week, and because someone needed to die for that to happen, Mikael would randomly abduct three random people on the street, and kill them. As the weeks went on, Rebekah often noticed that nobody tended to roam the streets at night anymore, in fear of being killed by Mikael. At first, Rebekah was terrified of her father, and felt so much guilt for those that died for her, but as the weeks progressed and she and her brothers began to lose their humanity, that terror turned to anger. Russel was one step ahead of her, though, as the night they'd made their tenth horcrux, he'd had enough. Not only were they get worse physically, they were getting worse mentally. Russel stood up to his father, saying that they were dying, and that this was too much. Rebekah and Reynaldo tried to stop him, but it was too late. Russel cast the killing curse on his own father, and he died in front of all three of them. Rebekah was enraged at her brother, and having lost enough of her humanity, she slapped Russel in anger, which caused her to collapse. However, because there she had so many horcruxes left, her soul was pinned to Earth, forcing her and her brothers to stay in the world of the living. Rebekah decided to use the last of her dying energy to possess a young girl, and take control of her to allow her to survive. Her brothers used the same method of survival, only, they used different bodies. For five centuries, Rebekah, Reynaldo, and Russel went back and forth, taken control of juvenile wizards, and explaining that they needed to possess this wizard to survive to those related or friends with the wizards they possessed. In the most recent body Rebekah has possessed, which she is still possessing today, she attended Beauxbatons Academy as a student, and become the Seeker on the Fire Quidditch Team. She did incredibly in her classes, and, despite knowing quite some dark magic, decided to fight against the Dark Arts. She decided to become the History of Magic teacher at Beauxbatons Academy, since it was the class she was best at. When Beauxbatons went to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Rebekah reunited plesantly with Russel and Reynaldo. Reynaldo had become the head of the Gryffindor House, and Russel was the History of Magic teacher at Durmstrang Institute. Even though they were possessing someone else, she could tell that it was them, and they could tell that it was her. She loves being a teacher at Beauxbatons, and will keep doing this job until the body she is possessing dies. Personality Rebekah is known for being rather cold and firm, due to having lost much of her humanity. Nonetheless, she respects those around her, unless they are being immature. She often can be persistant, if she wants to get her way. She is known for being rude at times, but she's tried not to be rude around her students. She can understand what her students have gone through, so she tends to be very sympathetic to a certain extent. Looks Every time Rebekah possesses someone, her appearance changes. Before she began to possess others, she had long blonde hair and gray eyes. Now, she currently has wavy blonde hair, and cold gray eyes. Wand Rebekah first got her wand when she was ten. It is made of rosewood, 10 inches long, and has a phoenix feather core. Alliances *Reynaldo Prentice (Brother) *Russel Prentice (Brother) *Estella Rayme (Boss) *Cara Hart *Students at Beauxbatons Academy Enemies *Death Eaters Abilities/Traits *Rebekah is an employee at Beauxbatons Academy. *Rebekah was born in the 1600's. *Rebekah has spent the past five centuries possessing people. *Rebekah has made ten horcruxes so far. *Rebekah is considered immortal. *Rebekah is the History of Magic Teacher at Beauxbatons Academy. *Rebekah is considered very cold. *Rebekah tends to be rude. *Rebekah understands what her students are going through. *Rebekah is the triplet brother of Russel Prentice and Reynaldo Prentice. *Rebekah knows a lot about dark magic. Gallery Rebekah Wand.png|Rebekah's Wand Rebekah02.png Rebekah03.png Rebekah Prentice.png Rebekah04.png Rebekah06.png Category:Teacher Category:Beauxbatons Teacher Category:Female Category:British Category:Employee Category:Professor Category:Staff Member Category:Graduated Category:Former Student Category:Adult Category:Immortal Category:MermaidatHeart